DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): There is a need for late onset drug prevention and early cessation in high schools. The primary opportunity for universal prevention in high schools occurs during required health courses. However, several barriers to the implementation of research-based programs in high schools make this a formidable task. Limits on teachers' time, resources, and training compromise the fidelity and ultimate effectiveness of drug prevention efforts. Urban and rural communities face additional challenges of attracting and retaining qualified teachers. Distance education technologies provide cost-effective opportunities to overcome these and other barriers to effective prevention. Distance education via teleconferencing allows a highly skilled expert to interact directly with students at one or more remote locations. A variety of individuals can be trained to provide onsite support and discipline. This Phase I project will develop and test the feasibility of delivering a high school drug prevention program, All Stars Sr., using teleconferencing. We will translate eight activities from a traditional classroom delivery format into a distance education format. This will include scripting the use of teaching technologies for the distance educator as well as providing clear instructions for the site facilitator. Activities will be broadcast from a centralized location to two high school health classes.